Mushroom Hunting
by Toxxick Lollie
Summary: This is my take on a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, and also my first published story. Ginny Weasley is attacked by a vampire and left to change alone in the middle of the forest. What happens when she is taken in be the Cullens? What happens when the wolves find out about the newest vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Ginny Weasley was a very smart witch. She may not have gotten the best of grades while in Hogwarts, but she had always scored near top of her class on exams. Her teachers had all beseeched her to apply herself more, but she didn't bother. She understood what was being taught, and that was good enough for her. Now, in her first year of Muckleshoot University for Witches and Wizards, her professors would never believe she was the same student. Ginny, studying her favorite subject, had taken to university with a determination and tenacity only Hermione Granger could have equaled.

The young eighteen year old witch was studying mushrooms. More accurately she was studying the properties of mushrooms for their uses in potions. The fungi had first captured her attention when she was just a small girl, about five or six years old, and she had found a circle of glowing mushrooms in her mother's garden. She admired the perfection of their glowing orange hue. She had spent nearly an hour examining every small detail of the small mushrooms. Before finally attempting to draw a picture and leaving them be. When Ginny had finally made it to Hogwarts, she had been more than excited to go to herbology, but the focus had never turned to her most favored growing thing. Since graduating after the war, Ginny was free to study the subject of her choosing. And she had searched far and wide for a school that would accommodate her fascination.

She found what she was looking for in Auburn Washington, USA. Muckleshoot University had started out as a school for the magical community amongst the native tribes of the pacific northwest, but had grown over the centuries to include any witch or wizard who wished to attend. Ginny had applied as soon as she had discovered the school, for it was the only one that had a department dedicated to mycology, both the muggle and magical.

Currently, the young witch was somewhere in the Olympic national forest searching for several types of amanitas. Mushrooms that muggle thrill seekers would eat for their hallucinogenic properties. Her task was to locate fresh specimens, collect them, classify all properties and toxins, then write a 10 page essay on their uses both recreational and medicinal, as well as in potions, while also providing a successfully brewed potion utilizing the mushrooms she'd gathered.

It was early spring, and there was a light drizzle dripping through the needles of the pine trees surrounding her. So far her trip into the forest had proven quite fruitful as she'd collected more than enough amanita muscaria and amanita pantherina to complete her assignment and more. She'd also found a vivid purple mushroom she'd never seen before to take back to the lab and identify. Proud of her day's work, and tired from her hike, Ginny sat down on a fallen log next to a shallow stream for a rest and a spot of lunch. She dug through her shoulder bag to retrieve a wrapped turkey sandwich and a thermos of hot tea she had packed before she set out. She tried to take a bite of her sandwich, but the nagging nausea that had been plaguing her for the last week or so kicked in with a fury, she heaved what little food was in her stomach before sighing and drinking the tea that usually helped sooth her stomach.

Ginny didn't understand why every time she got a wiff of food she suddenly had the urge to vomit. She had done just about every diagnostic charm she knew and came up with nothing. She wasn't sick. And aside from whenever she tried to eat, felt perfectly healthy. Shrugging it off she finished her tea and stood up ready to search a few more hours. Being out in the woods alone with her thoughts and naught but the sound of nature was the most calming thing for Ginny. And after the week she'd had, she wasn't anxious to go back to civilization.

First, her mother had floo called her in a snit about having not visited in over a month, and that Harry had been missing her. Ginny had tried to explain that her schooling was taking up nearly all of her time, and that she'd be able to visit during summer, and that she and Harry had broken up more than a year ago when she'd found him in bed with her brother Ron. Then her current boyfriend, a wizard by the name of Jack Hawthorne, started being incredibly both distant and intolerant of any of her male friends, which ultimately ended with her discovering that he himself was having an affair with some girl who worked the ice cream stand in downtown wizarding Auburn. She had just tossed him out the day before. Just remembering the week's events left a bad taste in her mouth, but she focused her energy completely into finding more fungus. She was so intent in her search, that she failed to notice she wasn't alone until a man was standing right behind her.

Ginny stiffened and stood straight up, letting her wand fall from her sleeve into her hand before turning around to face whoever it was that had snuck up on her. She didn't have time to even look into the face of the person before she was thrown against a tree, knocking the wind out of her and breaking at least one of her ribs. She had barely caught her breath before her attacker was on her, bending her neck to expose the artery that lay just beneath the surface of her skin, and sinking his razor sharp teeth into her flesh. The pain tore through her as she felt the creature rip her neck open, and in a state of panic she thrust her wand into the vampire's chest and cast the strongest incendio she could. The vampire flew off of her, flames engulfing his entire body before turning to a pile of ashes. Ginny, having sustained severe blood loss, could only think, that at least now see Fred again, before closing her eyes.

Endless sleep, however was not a peace she was granted. A fire had started in her body, starting with the wound in her neck and spread slowly into every inch of her body. As the invisible flames reached her fingertips, she could no longer hold back the screams of agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The trees rushed by in a blur as Emmet Mcarthy ran. Rosalie had just threatened his privates again, and he did not want to stick around to find out whether or not she meant it. He certainly hadn't meant to insinuate that she was a bitch to everyone. All he had said was she was a fiery woman with a mean streak. He hadn't even said it in a condescending way, he'd said it with affection. He loved the woman; she was the absolute light of his life. And he actually loved the way she kept him in line, even when she threatened to take his penis and hide it for a week.

He only intended to go find a bear and wrestle for a bit, before going back home. That surely would give his wonderful wife some time to cool down before he did something else to warrant her ire. He smiled as he thought of how beautiful she looked when she was mad at him, all fire and claws. Quickly the vampire had to change his train of thought to something else, lest he have something uncomfortable to run with in his pants.

He had just caught the scent of a bear when the winds changed and he smelled something completely different. He smelled blood, human blood, and despite knowing he should probably ignore the scent and go find his bear, his instincts had other ideas. Emmet followed the scent and soon the screams, until he found a pretty red headed girl writhing in pain, a bite mark clearly visible on her neck. Emmet took a deep breath, surely there was another vampire around, if there was a girl changing on the forest floor. There was nothing. He looked around the vicinity for any clues that might be around. He found what he assumed to be her bag, and, to his astonishment a pile of ashes in the vague shape of a body. Somehow, the vampire had caught on fire after attacking the girl. Not entirely sure what to make of the situation, Emmet did what he thought was best. He grabbed the girls bag, slung it over his shoulder and picked up the screaming girl bridal style before running back home.

As he came upon the house, he found that his family was coming to meet him outside. He ignored all of them until he got the girl inside and into the spare bedroom that was usually saved for Bella when she was over. Once she was properly placed, he turned to his family who had followed his through the house, eyes wide with astonishment.

Carlisle was the first to recover from the surprise of a changing mystery girl being brought home by his adopted son.

"What happened?" was all he asked.

Emmet looked between his brother, sister, mother, and wife. They all had the same curious look in their eyes. Emmet quickly told them of how he'd found the girl, and what he assumed had occurred. Though he was at a loss to explain just how the vampire had been burnt.

"It's a good thing Eddie and Bella are on their way to Florida right now." Rosalie stated, looking at her sister Alice suspiciously.

"Am I to assume you saw this coming, Alice?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

Everyone turned to look at the small vampire.

"Vaguely." Alice replied. "I couldn't see this." She clarified. "All I could really see, was that if they had left any sooner or later, it could end badly for Bella."

"How badly?" Esme whispered in horror.

" If they had left any sooner or later, Bella would have died." Alice answered. "I assume now, it would have been because of a newborn being in the house. Bella wouldn't have taken very well to being told to stay away, and would have ended up here any way."

Everyone present nodded their heads in agreement. The family lapsed into a moment of contemplative silence, the girl, however continued to cry out.

"Well," Carlisle started, breaking the silence, "I suppose we should decide what to do now."

"We have to keep her." Jasper said, speaking for the first time. "It's against our laws to allow a newborn to run free, and as her sire is, we assume, dead, she has no one else."

"You're right." Agreed Carlisle. "We cannot give the Volturi any more reason to watch our family."

"Alice, when Edward and Bella come home, will she be safe?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I still see her future." Alice replied. "I can't see this girl though."

"Like the wolves?" Emmet asked.

"I think so." Alice pondered. "we'll have to wait and see to be sure though."

The family all looked upon the girl crying in the bed.

"Let's get her cleaned up." Esme said "she's covered in blood."

Everyone nodded, and the men left the room so the ladies, could bathe and change the girl.

Esme left to get a bowl of water and a washcloth, while Alice found some clothes for her, and Rosalie began carefully removing the blood and dirt covered clothes she was already wearing. Once they were done cleaning and dressing her, they took the soiled clothing and sheets outside and burnt them, then returned to the girl's bedside.

"Look," Rosalie said pointing to the wound on her neck, "it's closing."

"She must be about done then." Alice remarked.

"Poor girl," Esme said while mopping at the girl's forehead with a damp cloth. "I wonder how long she was out there alone."

As if on cue, the girl's heart started pounding in her chest seemingly trying to get in as many beats as it could before finally stopping forever. Esme and Alice made their way out of the room, leaving Rosalie alone with the mystery girl, both knowing that the fewer others in the room with the newborn the easier on her it would be.

The women met with the rest of the family in the living room, everyone waiting to hear just how things would go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Disclaimer, Anything you recognize is not mine.

The pain was finally gone. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, but the air didn't feel as refreshing as it once did. Her eyes snapped open and immediately took in her surroundings. She could see everything, the dust floating in the air each and every thread of the curtains beside the bed she was on. Everything seemed like she was seeing it for the first time, she took another deep breath and realized that the last thing she remembered was the attack in the woods. She sprung out of the bed with a dexterity that surprised her and wildly looked around the room. The first thing that caught her attention was the blonde woman seated in a chair next to the bed looking at her expectantly.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked panicked.

"You are currently in our home in Forks Washington. My husband found you in the forest and brought you here." The blonde woman answered calmly.

"Why?" Ginny asked, more to herself than the woman. Then everything dawned on her; the attack, the fire burning through her veins. Her eyes went wide with shock. "no." she moaned. "No no no no…." she looked into the mirror on the wall above the dresser, and stared right into her own blood red eyes. "No. no no no no no!" she began to wail. "How could I have let this happen!?" she cried falling back on the bed. "None of the reports of the area said anything about vampires! But why wouldn't they be around? It's the perfect weather. Don't go alone. They said take a partner they said. I'll be fine I said. Damnit! Why did I have to go alone!?"

The blonde woman stared in confusion at the red head ranting in front of her.

"What in the bloody hell am I going to tell my mother?" Ginny ended her rant in despair. She sat up on the bed and took in the woman, no, vampire, staring at her like she had two heads. "I'm sorry. My name is Ginny. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking me in. I apologize for the inconvenience"

"It's… no trouble at all. My name is Rosalie, so… you already know what you are?" Rosalie asked tentatively.

"Yes, I do." Ginny stated sadly, looking at her hands. "I'll be an outcast now. No better in the eyes of the people than a werewolf, or a goblin." She sighed. "And my family, oh Merlin my family, they liked Remus just fine. Maybe they'll still accept me?" Ginny made a disgusted scoff. "But Remus didn't kill people." She looked back to Rosalie who looked just as confused as ever. "I'm sorry I'm probably making no sense to you at all, am I?"

All Rosalie could do was shake her head.

"My throat is on fire!" Ginny looked as she could cry. "I don't want to kill anyone. Not again, never again." She whispered. She could still remember clear as day each and every life she had taken during the final battle.

Ginny clutched at her throat and looked upon the blond vampire beseechingly just as there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!" rang a deep cheerful voice from the other side of the door. Rosalie calmly stood and crossed the room to open the door. Once it was open fully it revealed a burly vampire with dark hair and a kind smile, holding 3 bottles of deep red liquid. "Today on the menu, we have, fresh elk" he held up one of the bottles, "venison" he indicated another of the three bottles, "and my personal favorite, bear." He held up the third bottle.

Immediately Ginny jumped across the room and grabbed on of the bottles from the man she assumed to be Rosalie's husband, not even caring which she took. She ripped the cap straight off and began greedily gulping the liquid, not stopping until every last drop had been consumed. She sank to the floor in relief, her throat still burned but it was bearable now.

"That was disgusting!" Ginny exclaimed, making a face.

"Yeah, but it keeps the burn tolerable." The male vampire said, chuckling lightly at her reaction. "You should have chosen the bear. I got it for you myself." He tossing up one of the two bottles he had left then catching it lightly.

"So… why the animal blood? I thought vampires could only drink from humans?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We don't." Rosalie said kindly "Our family values human life too much to take it. We survive on the blood of animals; it never fully sates the burn. But it's far better than not eating at all."

Ginny pulled herself from the floor as she pondered Rosalie's words. Vampires that survive on animal blood, it seemed that her books had been misinformed. She briefly wondered what Hermione would make of this development. Then began to eye the remaining two bottles of blood the dark haired vampire held. As if reading her mind he held out the one he had indicated as being bear blood. She took it, and this time calmly took the cap and drank deeply. It was much better than the first one she'd had, but still not gourmet by any means.

"Why go against your nature like this?" Ginny asked. "I don't mean to be rude by asking, but it seems rather too good to be true that I end up with a pair of life valuing vampires instead of the multitude that don't seem to care."

"Well, I think Carlisle will be able to answer your question better than we could. I'm Emmett by the way; I'm the one who found you." He said holding out his hand.

Ginny took the proffered hand and shook it. "I suppose I owe you my thanks, who knows what I would have done if I'd come to alone."

"Aww, it's nothing." The vampire said feigning embarrassment and looking at his shoes.

Ginny smiled. This vampire reminded her of her brother George.

"Ginny," Rosalie said gaining the newborn's attention. "The rest of our family would like to meet you, they're all waiting downstairs."

"How many of you are there?" Ginny asked curiously as the blonde motioned for her to follow.

"There are seven of us, but only six currently home. Edward took his mate to visit her mother in Florida for a week." Emmett explained.

Ginny was quiet for a moment, and took in her surroundings as the pair led her slowly through the house. The décor was beautifully done, and quietly spoke of wealth. When they came upon a massive frame that seemed to hold nothing but graduation caps Ginny couldn't help but be curious again.

"What's that?" she asked.

Rosalie was the one to answer her this time. "Our family likes to maintain a human appearance, and so, we all have gone to high school more times that you can count. That is just a running joke amongst us."

Ginny nodded, and continued down the staircase. They rounded one last corner and came to a sitting room where four other vampires were sitting quietly, seeming quite anxious and excited to meet her. She couldn't blame them. She felt the same way. She was as much a stranger to them as they to her, and considering the ranting she'd done earlier, they probably had more than a few questions for her. She had just as many for them.

"Hello," said a pretty auburn hair vampire standing to greet her. "My name is Esme, I'm so happy to see you up and about." She smiled.

"Hello," Ginny replied. "It's nice to meet you. This is your house?" she asked, trying to figure exactly who to thank for allowing her to stay.

"Yes, it's ours." A blonde vampire now came to stand next to Esme wrapping his arm around her waist. "Welcome. My name is Carlisle. It's so good to officially meet you." He smiled and offered his hand to shake."

Ginny took it and shook firmly. Her father had always taught her a firm handshake was the best way to impress someone. She supposed she squeezed a little too hard however, when Carlisle winced momentarily in pain. She quickly withdrew her hand, and apologized.

"I'm so sorry."

"Not to worry," Carlisle smiled at her. "As a newborn you are a bit stronger than the rest of us here.

Ginny nodded "Thank you, for allowing me to stay here. I know you did not have to." She said.

"Again, it's nothing, Ginny. It is against our laws to leave a newborn alone. Had we not brought you here, the Volturi would very likely have found and executed you." He explained. "Please, have a seat with us." He offered her what looked like a very comfortable squashy armchair.

Ginny took the seat; Carlisle and his mate both retook their seats next to the rest of the coven.

"Hi!" said a small vampire with short spiky hair. The pixie like girl seemed to be bouncing in joy. "I'm Alice. I'm so glad you're awake."

Ginny nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Jasper," said the vampire sitting directly next to Alice.

"It's very nice to meet you all" Ginny smiled. She was sure she would be blushing if she'd had any blood left in her body.

"I heard you ask about our choice in diet." Carlisle stated. "But, I believe Rosalie did a fine job of explaining."

"So," Ginny started trying to make sense of what she'd been told. "You value human life." Carlisle nodded. "Can I ask why? I don't mean to pry, but it just seems so odd to me."

"Well, let's start from the beginning. I was born the son of a preacher..."

(A.N.) I'm glad you seem to be liking this so far! I have to apologize for the wait for this chapter. My internet connection is spotty at best, and my daughter who spends half of the week with me and the other half with her father tends to monopolize the computer when she's here. I will try my best to get chapters to you as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Disclaimer, Anything you recognize is not mine.

After Carlisle had finished his story, Ginny finally understood his decision. She was sure each of the others had their own reasons for choosing to abstain from human blood, but she felt that now was not the time to ask each one for their life stories.

"I'll bet you're all just as curious about me as I am of you." Ginny said after allowing a moment for Carlisle's words to sink in. She was met with patient but indeed curious eyes all around. "My name is Ginevra Weasley." She began. "I am, or was, a witch. I'm not sure which as of yet. I lost my wand when I burnt the vampire that attacked me."

The newborn's words were greeted all around with skeptical eyes, all except the leader of this coven, Carlisle. He looked on in rapt attention.

"A witch, really?" he asked. "I've known of the existence of your society for many years, but never have I actually met a witch."

Ginny nodded. "I really can't tell if I still am or not though. There's never been a witch or wizard that I've read of to be changed, so I have no examples of others in my situation, and I can't seem to feel it anymore, the magic I mean. It was in my blood, considering I have no more blood, I think I can safely assume I have no more magic."

Carlisle nodded. The rest of the family seemed to lose their skepticism when Carlisle seemed to believe her story. Carlisle of all of them, would certainly know what he was talking about.

"That makes sense" he said, waiting for her to continue.

"I can still feel something though; I just can't tell what it is. It feels different than I'm used to, but familiar." Ginny shrugged. "I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually."

"You are incredibly controlled for a newborn." Jasper said suddenly. "You haven't shown any of the normal mood swings."

Ginny looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean in all my years of dealing with newborns, I've never met one quite so level headed. Maybe that is part of your magic?" he asked hypothesizing.

"Maybe." Ginny conceded, not entirely sure what to make of that. Then remembering her shoulder bag, she wondered if Emmett had grabbed it when he had brought her here. Deciding to put that off for at least a few moments she decided it was time to figure out a plan. Now that she was a vampire, her life course would change drastically.

"If you don't mind," Ginny said to the group, "I'd like some time to figure out what I'm going to do."

"Of course." Carlisle understood completely her need to think. Becoming a vampire was something that each one of them had taken time to come to terms with. But for Ginny, it would be even harder. She came from a world that knew full well of vampires and would, just as she had been speaking of when she'd first realized what she was, be ostracized.

Ginny stood and began to make her way out doors, when she was stopped by Emmett.

"We all understand your need to be alone right now, but, it's not exactly safe for you to go outside on your own."

Ginny nodded. "I understand." She sighed. She did know full well, that even while she had been showing amazing control as far as her emotions went, she had no idea how she would react if she were to come into contact with the scent of a human, and she wasn't quite ready to find out.

She looked imploringly at the family of vampires that had so kindly taken her in when they could have just as easily left her where she lay.

"Would one of you come with me then?" She asked. Alice and Jasper exchanged looks before Jasper stood up and volunteered to run with her. "Thank you Jasper." Ginny said before once again heading for the door. She had only just placed her hand on the door knob when she saw her shoulder bag lying next to an umbrella stand. She picked it up and threw it over her shoulder before again grasping the door knob to go outside. No sooner than she had turned the handle it broke off in her hand.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was gripping so strongly." She apologized quickly.

Esme just smiled at her, "It's quite alright. You don't know your own strength yet. We've all broken our fair share of things."

Ginny gave her one more apologetic look and proceeded to go outside, Jasper right behind her.

"Would you like to try running?" Jasper suggested kindly

Ginny nodded "Which way is safe?" she asked.

Jasper didn't say anything; He just smiled at her mischievously and took off running. Ginny began running after him, amazed at her own speed. It was even faster than Harry's firebolt. She wove through the trees reveling in the wind whipping her hair behind her. A smile graced her face as she slowed to look at a small waterfall leading to a creek. Jasper noticed that she had stopped and jumped into a tree above her, far enough away to give her the illusion of being alone yet close enough to help if anything went awry.

Ginny sat down on a small patch of grass and pulled her bag into her lap. She wasn't sure what to do, so she did one of the things that always calmed her thoughts. She pulled out of her bag, the glass jar containing the vivid purple mushroom she had found she held it up and studied it. Even though the sun was setting and there wasn't much light, she marveled at how she could see every detail of the fungus she held. She even saw things she never would have noticed with her human eyes. Like the way it just barely shimmered with blue glow, so feint, that she still had to strain to see it. But she could very clearly see the basidia, and the spores clinging to them, which were pure white. It was amazing, and she became more excited at the prospect of being a vampire if it meant that she would no longer require that god awful muggle invention the microscope or the slightly dizzying magnification charms to be able to see this.

Jasper had been calmly and curiously watching the newborn below him. He fed her small amounts of calm but slowly edged it off as she calmed herself. She had been feeling hopeless, and distraught, but as she began looking at something she'd pulled from her bag, her emotions went from borderline depressed, to curious, to excited. She was now almost joyous, and she pulled two more glass jars from her bag, and began studying them as well.

Ginny looked at her amanitas carefully, and took in all of the details she never would have noticed before. The very slight marbling of color between red yellow and orange on the muscaria was breathtaking to her. When she had still been human, even with the charms or microscope, the cap had looked just plain orange to red with raised white scales. Even the scales dotting the cap themselves were dotted with the smallest bits of yellow and cream. The more she looked at the fungus specimens she realized just how much easier her studies would be now, and with her perfect memory she'd never have to study again.

Then again, being a vampire now, she wouldn't be able to go back to her studies, at least not at her current school. Her previous excitement began deflating. She had really loved her university. Surely there was something she could do? As she began pondering her current situation again, a random thought popped into her head. She wondered whether those blood pops she'd seen in honey dukes would appeal to her now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Disclaimer, NOT MINE.

It was now completely dark and a steady rain had begun to fall. Ginny continued to sit in her spot by the stream, the mushrooms now carefully placed back in her bag. She was deep in thought and hardly noticed the time passing. She had decided to drop out of school for the time being. She certainly couldn't continue while a newborn, but she was hopeful that once she contacted her family that they wouldn't turn her away. She wouldn't kill people to survive, and once they understood that, she had faith that maybe George could invent a few products for her. Her brother was incredibly talented, and she knew that if any one could help her with her plans it would be him.

George had taken the death of his twin very hard, but had decided that Fred would not have wanted him to mourn him too deeply, and so he carried on with their dream, the joke shop. Between himself and his new wife Angelina, they had continued Fred's legacy. Ginny couldn't be more proud of them.

Her current dilemma was how to get a message to them. She had floo powder, but that was back in her apartment in Auburn, And getting there at the moment would be impossible. She didn't have an owl to send them a letter, and couldn't go to the post office to rent one. She thought about muggle mail, but had no idea how to address the envelope to get to her parents. Hermione had a house in muggle London, and she could send a letter there, but she didn't have her address. Her only option was to wait and see if any owls could find her, she doubted it. The only owl she knew of that could find someone no matter where they were, was Hedwig, and she had told Harry in no uncertain terms that he was not to contact her. She would just have to wait and see what would happen. In the meantime, Ginny resolved herself to mastering her bloodlust. She had yet to come across any humans, but she would speak to Carlisle and see what they could do.

Jasper slowly made his way toward red headed vampire. She had been sitting in absolute contemplative silence for four hours, and while he was patient, he was beginning to sense her thirst coming back. He took a seat beside her and she looked at him.

"Wanna go for a hunt before we go back?" he asked her.

Ginny nodded her head. "Can we find a bear?"

Jasper laughed. "If we can find one, you can have it." He replied.

The two of them got up and jasper motioned to her to follow him. They ran a short distance before Jasper stopped her.

"Close your eyes." He told her. Ginny followed his instruction. "What do you hear?"

Ginny concentrated her focus on the sounds around her. She could hear ever drop of rain as it fell through the pine needles and onto the ground, she still heard the stream she had been sitting in front of, the whisper of the breeze as it moved through the forest, and a heart beat. She opened her eyes and turned her head in the direction of the sound, running toward it as fast as she could. She slowed as she came upon the beast. A deer stood before her in a small clearing, she quietly climbed a tree to get an over head angle on the creature, and when she had her right where she wanted her, she pounced. Ginny fell straight onto the doe. She grabbed its head and twisted, snapping her neck instantly before sinking her teeth into the flesh. The blood tasted sour on her tongue but she drank it anyway. It was a far cry better than the bottled blood Emmett had given her earlier. Ginny didn't stop drinking until the animal was completely drained, then stood up. Jasper was watching her proudly.

"Good job," he praised her. "you didn't even get any blood on your clothes. Mud however…" He trailed off and Ginny looked at herself, there was mud everywhere. She winced, and she wondered who's clothes she'd just destroyed.

"C'mon, let's get home, you need a shower." The vampire laughed at her.

Ginny growled, but followed him back to the Cullen residence. By the time they made it back the pair was dripping rain water from every inch of themselves. Esme nearly refused to let them inside, but acquiesced when they promised to clean the mess.

Once inside, Alice bounced over to them. She gave Jasper a quick peck on the lips and shooed him away to get cleaned up. She then turned her attentions to Ginny.

"This way," she said kindly. "I'll show you to your bathroom, and then I'll find you some new clothes."

"I'm sorry for ruining these ones. Were they yours?" Ginny asked, following the vampire.

"No, they were Rosalie's." Alice answered. "But, she was about to donate them anyway, so I don't think she'll care."

Alice led her back to the room she had woken up in and opened a door; behind it was a small bathroom. Alice showed her where everything was and assured her there would be fresh clothes on the bed when she was done, then left her to her business.

Just as Alice had said, by the time she was done with her shower, there were fresh clothes waiting for her on the bed. She dressed, and sat on the edge of the bed, and again tried to absorb everything fate had thrown at her. She could hear the family all conversing with one another, planning for when Edward and Bella came back from Florida. They were certain that Bella should not come to the house while Ginny was staying with them, but they were also discussing something else, and it was this that finally brought the newest vampire back downstairs.

"We should set up a meeting with Sam to explain the situation." Carlisle was saying. "They've likely already scented her in the area. She is not a familiar scent to them and they will be hunting her."

"Who will be hunting me?" Ginny asked as she came into the sitting room again.

"The local pack of werewolves." Rosalie said bluntly.

Ginny cocked her head in confusion. "Werewolves?" she asked. "Why would they be hunting me? I didn't think werewolves actively sought fights with vampires. Especially not when there is no full moon, and it's nearly three weeks until the next."

The family now took their turn to cock their heads in confusion. "That's just a myth. Werewolves don't need the full moon to shift." Emmet said as if it were the plainest thing on earth. "Just like how humans think that vampires burn in the sunlight and sleep in coffins." He finished.

Ginny slowly shook her head. "No, Werewolves do indeed need the moon to change. One of my favorite professors at school was a werewolf. There are many more living in England, all in hiding, quite likely all over the world. Just like vampires."

"So, then just what are the wolf pack?" Carlisle mused aloud.

Ginny shrugged. "What are they like?" she asked. She'd decided that if there was a group of anything hunting her, being as informed as possible would be wise.

This time Jasper answered her. "They transform into the shape of wolves at will. Their only purpose it seems is to hunt vampires. They are adequately equipped for it as well. They have the speed and strength to take one down."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "you said you needed to set up a meeting with them." She said. "Do you have some kind of agreement with them?"

"Yes, last time we were here we made a deal with the leader of the pack, the grandfather of the current rightful leader. As long as we do not bite a human and do not cross their borders, they leave us in peace."

Ginny put the pieces together in her head. "So, because they don't know me. They will assume that I am rouge. Won't they track my scent here?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, this is why we need to set up a meeting to explain things to them. It would be better than them contacting us first."

"Ok." Ginny agreed.

"You are more amiable to this than I thought you would be." Carlisle stated.

"Let's just say I'm used to people trying to kill me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

A.N. none of this is mine.

Also, this chapter is where things will begin to get a bit strange. If you don't like the way this story is going, instead of flaming, please just stop reading.

The clouds over head were thick with the threat of rain, and there was the feeling of the charge before a lightning storm, But still the patrols went on. The Stupid Red headed leech had been evading them for weeks now. Every time they got anywhere near catching her she managed to escape. This time the pack were going further than they usually did, trying to catch her scent and see which way she was going. Thus far, they had found nothing. Sam had taken the longest patrol, far beyond their borders, and was about to turn around when the winds changed. There was a scent on the breeze, faint, but it was there. The wolf changed direction to follow the smell, and soon came across what seemed to be a pile of burnt leech. He sniffed around the area; he smelled two unfamiliar blood suckers and one he recognized. He knew it was one of the Cullen's, but he could never tell which was which just by scent. The first unfamiliar scent he traced to a slowly melting pile of ashes, but the second one, the trail seemed to follow the Cullen. Jacob growled and followed the dying trail. The rain had washed most of it away, but it became stronger the closer to Cullen land he got. When he reached the border, he knew without a doubt, that whoever this strange blood sucker was, it was with the Cullens, and that he needed to get this information to Sam. They needed to speak to the Cullens, and he wasn't sure if the meeting was going to go well at all.

Jacob rushed back as fast as he could to the reservation, shifting and donning the clothes he'd strapped to his leg. He quickly arrived at Sam's house and knocked on the door. The Alpha looked slightly surprised to see him, but invited him in anyway. As soon as the door had clicked shut, Jacob angrily explained what he'd found and his suspicions.

"Jake… we can't just assume that they've bitten someone. Do you want to declare war based on an assumption?" The pack leader asked. Jacob had been looking for any reason to wipe the Cullens off the face of the planet since Bella had decided to become one of them. "We'll contact them and find out what's going on." He promised. "For now, go get some sleep. You look like you need it." Sam shooed the other wolf outside again and returned to his fiancée in the kitchen.

Jacob stormed away from Sam's house brooding over his discovery. The leeches were harboring a newborn, and one of them had turned it. But another part of his mind was warring with these thoughts. Something wasn't adding up. He didn't want to admit it, but there was something off about the scene he'd found.

Jacob sighed and headed home. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he did need a good nights sleep.

Ginny sat on the roof of the Cullen house, pondering over her conversation with Carlisle. He'd said that they could easily hire a private investigator to find the Grangers, and that it would only take a matter of days to do so. The young vampire knew this was her only chance to contact anyone back home. She was filled with trepidation over how her family and friends would react to the news she was now a supposedly dark creature. She hoped they would see beyond wizarding prejudice, but vampires were a completely different entity than werewolves. She would permanently be a vampire, for the rest of eternity. At least werewolves could be human for most of the month. Ginny sighed, she would write her letter, and trust that the grangers, and then Hermione would be able to get a message to her family. In the meantime, she intended to focus on the here and now. She had also spoken to Carlisle about her blood lust. She was determined to make herself as immune to human blood as possible. Ginny had never been one to take kindly to sitting at home. She needed to be able to be out doing something with her new life. She'd been looking at some of the devices that were around the house, and had also resolved to find out what they were. She'd never spent time in a muggle house before, so many of the things around her completely alien. There were some things she could immediately guess the purpose of. Such as the ice box, or the stove, but the strange black rectangular thing in the sitting room was foreign. The sun slowly rose behind the clouds, changing the outlines to brilliant shades of pink and yellow. Ginny took the sunrise as her cue to re enter the house and find out what the plan was for the day. She was just getting to her feet to jump down to the ground below when she heard the faint sound of a quick heart beat. She looked around and sniffed the air in confusion. There was nothing and no one beside herself in her near vicinity. She listened a bit closer before realizing that the sound was coming from her own abdomen.

"What the hell?" she said aloud. She placed her hand on her stomach in disbelief. The one idea she had of the source of this sound was impossible. There had to be another explanation. She carefully climbed down the side of the house, almost in shock, and walked through the front door in a daze. She slowly shuffled into the sitting room and sat in a squishy armchair, her thoughts racing. It would explain the sickness, how none of her diagnostic charms had come up with anything but perfect health. The only charm she hadn't cast on herself would have been the one to tell her what was really wrong with her. But, she was a vampire now. It was impossible. There was no way in hell that she could possibly be pregnant. Yet, the quick little heart beat persisted. Ginny could almost believe she was hallucinating.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked, breaking the newborn out of her semi trance.

"I'm not sure…" Ginny answered, staring down at her flat stomach.

Rosalie came closer to the red head, following the sound.

"Is that…" the blond trailed off. Slowly she kneeled down in front of Ginny. "Can I?" She asked, indicating Ginny's stomach.

Ginny could only nod. Rosalie reached out to touch the other vampire's stomach. "That's impossible…" she moved her hand and leaned her head closer to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Nope, definitely not hearing things. "Carlisle!" she called.

Within a few seconds Carlisle was entering the sitting room.

"Carlisle, do you hear that?"

Carlisle stopped and listened for a moment. "Is that…?"

"It seems like it." Rosalie answered his half asked question.

"That can't be possible."

"How can I be sure?" Ginny asked imploringly.

"There is equipment at the hospital that would be able to tell for sure…" Carlisle replied. The man fell into another seat and ran his hand over his face disbelievingly.

"Maybe… Maybe, that's why I felt different. I can still feel my magic." Ginny said, starting to put puzzle pieces together. "I can still feel it, but it's not the same. My magic is protecting my baby." It was an outlandish theory, but it was the only one that could possibly make sense. "I'd been getting morning sickness for a while before I was bitten. I just didn't realize that's what it was. And then I threw up after I drank that blood." She looked at the shocked vampires before her, finally noticing the growing crowd of them forming in the doorway. "It's possible, right?"

The entire family was silent. No one could believe what they were hearing.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions." Carlisle said, regaining his composure. "We'll figure everything out. We need to see how well you react to human blood, and then we can get an idea of when you'll be ready to be among humans. I need to perform an ultrasound to make sure of this. If it will take some time, I can see what I can do about bringing the equipment here. We also still have the matter of the pack to sort out." He stood up. "I'll call Sam. I think this should be kept to ourselves for as long as possible."

The family nodded in agreement. Carlisle left the room. Everyone was still flabbergasted, everyone but Alice, who had begun her normal habit of bouncing in excitement.

"Oooooh! A baby! We have to go shopping! We're going to need a crib, a changing table, cute little baby clothes!"

"Calm down darlin" Jasper smiled at his mate. "Maybe we should wait and see what happens."

Alice deflated just a bit. "Oh, I guess." She pouted just a bit. "Just until we find out if it's a boy or a girl." She stated then flounced off, Jasper following after her.

Ginny smiled at Alice's enthusiasm, then wished she could match it. She was still in utter shock. Rosalie was still kneeling by Ginny, and grasped her hand.

"No matter what happens, I'll help you through it."

Rosalie was a strange mixture of elated, nervous, and jealous. She quickly swallowed down the jealousy, knowing it would do her no good. She may not be able to be a mother herself, but she could be an aunt. If there really was going to be a baby, Rosalie would make sure to be the best aunt this little baby could have.

Ginny smiled at the vampire in front of her. In the short time she'd been here, Rosalie had been the most understanding of all of them. "Thank you."


End file.
